Pain
by Wildeh
Summary: Jane, one of the most valued members of the Volturi Guard, gets extreme pleasure when inflicting pain on her victims.


**Title:** Pain

**Author:** Wildeh

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Jane, one of the most valued members of the Volturi Guard, gets extreme pleasure when inflicting pain on her victims.

**POV:** First Person, Jane.

**Pairings or Characters:** Jane, Alec, Aro, Edward. (Implied Incest and Aro/Jane)

**Genre:** Horror/Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ or Stephanie Meyer's characters.

**Author's Note:** Takes place during Chapter 21 of _New Moon_ and following the departure of the Cullen's from Volterra.

For my Popular Fiction class last semester we were asked to write a FanFiction based off the twilight series. I got permission to do one based of one of my favourite characters. Enjoy.

* * *

**Pain**

As soon as Master called my name a smile spread across my face. I spoke up immediately. "Yes, Master?"

My usual apathetic appearance drained and I could feel myself start to bounce on the spot. Even though I was a vampire I could never get used to the idea of standing in one place to long especially when I was this excited. It was not uncommon for me to get restless from standing around watching the rest of the Volturi prattle away with this silly notion of letting the human and the Cullen pests go. This human had become a liability, she had known too much, what else was there to discuss? Although Aro knew best and I would not question his judgement, not to his face anyways. However, Aro wanted me now and had become especially curious with how my abilities would take to the human.

Aro had spoken my name and my body filled with excitement. I had almost taken a proud step forward, with my bright angelic smile on my face to answer my master's request, halting momentarily when the young Cullen began snarling at me. How uncivilized of him. However, even that could not deter me from my absolute pure elation. I would get so happy, so delighted, when my master requests something of me, I owe him everything and pleasing him is my absolute purpose in life. I would do anything for this man, and if it is my precious gifts then I will use them at any moment to absolutely dazzle him.

This moment had inspired my absolute glee, even when I saw the silly man in front of me even attempt to stand in my way. As if he could. As if anyone could even dare to threaten me. I was Jane of the Volturi, one of the most powerful vampires in existence. Although I lacked the size I made up for with talent and abilities. Looking him over now he is not much of a threat, not very big, not very smart either. And he is indeed young, too young to be playing around with people my age. Although I appear to have the body of a 13 year old girl my human life dates back to almost 800 A.D, I have worlds of experience over this century old teenager.

Taking my eyes briefly off the Cullen for a moment, I glanced around the room, noticing the rest of the Volturi looking variously amused and bored. They had probably hoped that he would make a move to attack and thus they would get free reign to rip him to pieces while his little lover watches, then possibly be able to devour her shortly after. Their nature probably ravenous right now, especially after being dragged out into the streets during Volterra's busiest time of the year. All the people walking around crowding the streets, listening to their little heart's pumping delicious blood through their veins, sweat pouring off them enhancing the scents even more.

Even though he made no motion yet, Aro clearly did not want the little girl to become anyone's victim. The deflated expression on Felix's face was evidence enough. Felix just remained at ease on the other side of the room while I once more focused on the Cullen's and the human. Something about this girl had made her interesting in Aro's eyes, and that was something I could not tolerate.

Anger ignited inside me, burning for this human girl.

Aro did not even look in my direction when acknowledging me once more. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Jane is immune to _you."_

The Cullen boy's snarls grew louder at Aro's spoken words. As if he did not already know them. He had stepped in front of the human hoping to provide some sort of shield. His attempts were futile I would still be able to reach her even with him in the way. After Aro's words his brother, Caius, and his entourage had arrived to watch. I needed no more encouragement.

'_With pleasure,' _I thought and smiled. I looked at the girl, focusing my rage on her at once. The burning fury and hatred built up inside me, twisted and coiled ready to burst. I just wanted to let loose and destroy this girl, she had to go, and she had to leave. Leave Aro's sights. She was just a pathetic human girl with nothing special about her. Nothing special. Average. Boring. But I was not, I was powerful and deadly.

"Don't!" someone else shouted from behind the human and the Cullen boy proceeded to lunge at me. However, it did not take long to pull my attention from the human to him.

And now Edward Cullen was now at my feet cowering in pain. No one had touched him of course, this was my ability. I would pull all the rage and horror and pour them into thoughts; the receiver would then experience the most burning sensations coursing inside them. I did not look away from this display of such a prideful creature curling in on itself. It was beautiful. The painful expressions on his face that I would be responsible for through the torture I would conduct on him. He only thought that true pain was having this human taken from him. This _boy_ knew nothing of the actual pain one could go through in life. Sacrificing for a silly little human, how pitifully tame. Why Aro even bothered with someone as shallow as him I could not comprehend.

But never mind my pettiness; it was time to put on a show.

I would imagine the blood in him warming, warming so much it would boil and bubble under the skin. As though his body was covered in burning hot coals and that is how the pain would begin. From there I would push further. He was not just burning in the coals anymore; he was burning in the raging flames. There were huge flames licking at his torso, trying to pry a taste of his skin. The Cullen boy writhed further and I could feel myself almost step towards him. I was becoming more eager; I wanted to see how far I could push him. With that my illusions grew and he begins to curl in on himself. But that was not allowed! He could not hide from the flames. He needed to be bound, bound to a stake, a stake in the ground. The stake would be propped up and him strung up like a decoration, a decoration for all to see. This boy would be humiliated, and have his skin burnt off him, charred and flaking. He dared challenge me and that could not be tolerated.

I had the ability to focus my thoughts and strike the illusion of pain into a victim of my choice. It was my anger that would fuel these flames. It would ignite like fire coursing through my victim's veins and become the life to this torture. It may have all been an illusion but for the receiver the pain was real, they would feel it and it would leave scars. Not necessarily physical scars but mental ones, no one would ever forget the pain they felt inside them when my eyes locked onto their figure and they were sent plummeting into the ground. No one would ever challenge me.

"Stop!" The human shouted. Although, I did not break concentration from her shout, however, I could hear her moving forward and I was tempting to turn my gaze on her. The Cullen boy would be incapacitated enough that I could perform my illusion on the human girl and have her writhing long enough to immobilize her for eternity. However her steps stopped. Someone had grabbed her, stopping her from saving her precious white knight.

The Cullen boy was looking at me now. A lot of nerve he had for not screaming and not dropping his gaze from mine. I guess I was not pushing hard enough on the flames.

'_How long can you endure?'_ I asked in my mind, knowing he could read my thoughts and even though he had no strength to talk I could see his answer on his face. I smirked as I watched his eyes twitch obviously trying to be brave and withstand the pain. It was cute how he challenged me. _'Even though it is you who is in pain, it is her screaming. Tell me Edward, what made you such a masochist?_

I could hear her heart pounding. It was erratic, the human was terrified. I could not get pass how amazingly fun this was toying with the both of them like this. How _easy_ it was. How much damage I could cause from just one little illusion on this boy, how much panic would go through the human's body and utterly helpless I made her feel.

There was a noise.

It was to quiet, even I barely missed it. But it made something inside me jump. I had done it! The Cullen boy had made a noise! Had I managed to break him? Oh this was wonderful! Aro will be so pleased with me!

"Jane." Aro's voice made me instantly stop. I smiled up at him waiting for those words of praise. '_Did I please you Master? Did I do well?'_

But instead of answering my questions he just nodded his head towards the human.

'_I see Master, it is her turn. Yes, just you watch. Sit there and admire my work. For you Master! Just for you!' _I looked at the girl. What was her name? Ah yes, Bella. _Beautiful._ I would say more average. Brown hair, brown eyes. How normal. And yet this girl had somehow managed to capture my wonderful Aro's attention. Something must be different about her, but I could not see anything. There was not even anything that would make her remotely interesting. Except maybe these abilities Aro seems to think she has. Unable to have her mind read? Maybe because she does not have a single interesting thought at all that is worth being read.

I turned my anger onto her, all the rage from her gaining Aro's attention and even thinking that she could possibly have more potential than me. Even if she was a supposed mental shield what help would that be for the rest of us? My smile never left my face through this anger.

What caught me off guard was that she was not even looking at me. I could not see the fear in her eyes, the colour drain from her skin with the knowledge that the same pain that pulsated through her lovers body could be on her in moments. Instead she was looking at the still form on the ground. My smiled dropped for a moment but no one noticed.

"He's fine." The dark haired Cullen, Alice, said. She sounded off, nervous. Although she was right, he was fine the sudden movement from the floor indicated that.

'_But your human won't be.'_

I stared at her, even though she never looked at me. She was still staring at her pathetic lover. Did she know even that I was here, about to perform the same pain on her? This girl was an imbecile, she must have had a death wish.

I focused my anger in on her, wrapping those same flames that had surrounded the Cullen boy now around the human, willing her to feel the pain. I could feel the Cullen boy next to me flinch; he was finally scared. Scared for the human though!

Something was off. He started to relax. I was getting too distracted by them.

I willed the flames to grow, for her skin to become slate black and for it to fall from the bone. Her life was beneath me, beneath Aro! So why should she need to survive. This girl would just become trouble for us all. But the girl would not go down; she would not be phased by my pain. She could not possibly be standing and enduring the pain, not even her vampire lover could endure it. Although, it would be possible that she just could not feel it. This would explain why Aro has his eyes on such a normal girl. Exposing her abilities while she is human is of course the easiest way to go about testing the girl. He had done the same to all of us, even Alec and I while we were still in the nursery.

But this girls' ability was impossible. For it to exist so strongly in a human body when not even Alec's gift was this developed until he was turned, and even then we did not know exactly what it could be. Of course after witnessing my own abilities most of the Volturi were too scared to find out.

I doubted my own skills now, and my smile had long since faded. I was glaring at the girl now, and she looked at me. Surprise littering her face and I just focused my rage even more. I was not prepared to be embarrassed by a human. Although one satisfying thing she did was shrink away from me, finally showing an ounce of fear, which was pleasing for a moment. But other than that I got no reaction from her and she still was clearly not feeling any sort of pain. Sadly I found this realization more disturbing.

The room grow quiet, and the Cullen's looked at ease. The boy especially, as though everything was okay now. It seems that he must have forgotten where he was and that even though my abilities did not work on the human they still would work on him, and I was angry enough now that the little display of power from early would reflect nothing but a tickle compared to what I could throw at him now.

What did not change was that this girl was unaffected by my abilities. The Cullen boy was by her side now, a look of pure success on his face. Does he think he got the better of me, it was a fluke I say!

Aro was laughing.

I hissed, frustrated, preparing myself to lunge at the human. I could not let this human make me feel so insignificant in front of my master, it was just not allowed. Aro's words encouraged me on, "This is wonderful!"

My failure was wonderful? Or was it this girl that had drove Aro to say those words. This girl was wonderful. How disgusting.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro had come to my side now, speaking softly into my ear. He raised his hand then laid it on my shoulder. It comforted me for a moment before I realized what Aro was doing. He was looking through my thoughts to explain my reactions and my inability to perform on this girl. I could feel him press tighter for the briefest of moments as I thought of torturing Edward, Aro seemed to enjoy that. I tried to keep him on those thoughts alone but failed. No one could stop Aro's probing, when he wanted information he got it. Right now though he wanted answers about the human girl, why I had shown the expressions I did. When those thoughts came up I felt shame, I felt beneath this girl, and now Aro knew how I had felt. Although, Aro smoothly stroke my shoulder for a moment, a light caress, so light a human could never feel it. He understood my plight. "She confounds us all."

I curled my lip over my teeth in flash of anger, not the least bit pleased with Aro's delight that she could be on par with us. I found myself not even looking at Aro and instead still focused on the human. I wished so hard for another chance for her to feel this burning rage inside me. For her skin to melt off her bones and for her eyeballs to pop from the inside of her skull and fall to floor and for myself to step on them, crunching the tight veins under my foot watch those plain boring brown become moulded in with the delicious red she had under her skin. I could so easily break this girl and have her feel this shame, shame for having her lover stand against me, shame for having her stand against me and look at me with those accusing eyes. As if I was the evil one! This human was the one who came into my home and started this, had she just stayed away Aro would have never known of her and it would still be me in his eyes, those wonderful eyes.

Aro removed himself from my side and walked back to his throne at the center of the room. I watched as he was about to sit but stopped and face us again. He had caught my trial of thoughts and did not seem phase by it. There was a good chance he was thinking the same thing. Everyone in this room was probably thinking the same thing. '_When will be able to eat her…_' even though my abilities did not work on her I could still do that. Anyone of us could, and then who would be confounding?

Aro laughed again, "You're very brave Edward, to endure in silence." Ah he was addressing the boy again. Yes Master. That would be one way of putting it; bravery. Although, I would personally say stubbornness, he did not want to seem weak in front of his human. "I asked Jane to do that to me once—just out of curiosity."

At this Aro looked back at me, _fondly._

Everything inside me began absolutely glowing. He was showing his appreciation for my abilities, for my influence, he was pleased with me. He was not thinking that I was a failure; it was truly all this girls fault, not mine. No of course! How could I be so foolish, it could never be my fault!

With this I began thinking about what this all meant for me, and tuned out the rest of the conversation. I thought about the possibility of Aro asking Alec to display his gifts, and the possibility of them working, that would be indeed pleasurable. I was thinking of even encouraging him on. His gifts could be even more terrifying then my own. Aro never did ask Alec anything; he just remained focused on discussing things with the Cullen's and their human girl. I wanted to leave the room, boredom was creeping through me. However, I could not do that. That would be disrespectful. But I did let my mind wander as it often did when things got to serious; I had the mind of a pre-teen after all.

It would be marvelous if Alec's gifts did work, especially on the girl.

The girl was insecure enough in herself that if applied to the boy she would probably not see the changes in his behaviour and just think it acceptable; that this lack of feeling for her was to be expected. However, on the girl that boy would probably end his life on the spot and that plead for suicide he had come to us earlier for would be all he would desire.

My twin brothers' abilities were the complete opposite of my own. He would make the receiver feel completely numb, devoid of emotions. You would feel absolutely nothing. And so the girls response would make her empty, her feelings for the boy would be non-existent and even though it was just a simple illusion the Cullen boy would be whipped enough to listen to her words.

This thought put a smile on my face as I stared fondly at my brother. He quickly made his way to my side and bent to kiss my cheek. "Sister," he whispered calmly, with a faint smile on his lips. He must have known what I was thinking, Alec was rarely amused. However he was the same as me when it came to our powers. Ever since we were turned he was more than pleased to use them whenever given the chance. Although, he would not dare do it with so many of the Volturi present. His abilities would affect them as well.

They talked for a while debating the future of this girl; whether she was to be killed and turned now by Aro or the Cullen's themselves or, in Aro's mind, if he should just obliterate them on the spot now. Caius, another one of the Volturi leaders, had spoken up against Aro's desire to have the human on their side, or if even the Cullen's should be allowed to leave the room. Caius had wanted to honour the boys earlier plead, out of boredom I expect. He was not one for showing pity or mercy.

In the end the Cullen's were granted freedom on the grounds that when it was the appropriate time they would turn her. Their guarantee was the Cullen girls own prophecy.

With that they rushed out of the room, the human looking back at us. She had noticed the group of tourists we had delivered to our room. Our meal had arrived. The human could hear the group talking to each-other, fascinated with the architecture of the room and strange art we had displayed. She saw the children clinging to their parents; they could probably sense the danger in the air and the monsters under the bed creeping up behind them. The human girl probably wanted to run back and warn them but the Cullen's pushed her away faster, and she had almost tripped.

My eyes however did not leave her and she noticed me watching her. I was able to catch the terrifying look in her own eyes. '_Finally some pain.'_

The realization that such a girl could be one of us one of these days and that I might have to make nice with her dawned on me. In front of me Felix stood. He was a brute of a man, easily one of the members of the guard who could hold their own. Thus I took my anger out on him willing him to feel my burning pain. Alec did nothing but watch on with faint amusement and understanding, while the rest of the Volturi did not dare act. Alec had no qualms with defending me against the rest of them and since none of our masters said anything no one made a move. Felix was screaming though which seemed to have just repulsed me.

"Jane dear, I think he has had enough for now." Aro called to me a patient smile on his face. I still did not feel better; it irked me that Aro could be so calm in this situation. That the secret we hold most dear, the very ideals that keep our identities hidden and protect us could be ruined by a simple human. If this girl was alive during any of our human lives the girl could just be pronounced as insane or even declaring herself as a vampire, and then the rest of the humans would have sentenced her to death.

"Master you cannot possibly be considering this" I shouted staring up at him. In my all my years I had never once questioned Aro's judgement, however after witnesses the shear tenacity of this human. She was foolish and would not be one of us even if the fortune teller showed Aro otherwise. We did not know the full extent of that ability, how it could possibly change or be manipulated. I had never doubted this man, the man that had saved me centuries ago. He had taken in my brother and I, provided protection and had gave us everything our human selves could ever desire. Even though our village had ostracized us out of pure fear we still continued our lives.

That was until we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Alec and I were playing in the streets, by ourselves, barely making enough noise. A fellow child approached us, I was excited. Foolishly excited. My brother was worried; he did not trust anyone, not even our parents. But I remember being so hopeful for this child so invested in the idea that I could possibly have a friend finally, have someone to talk to and share things with other than my brother. I could tell secrets to this child, ones I could keep hidden from my brother and ones I could giggle about behind his back. It would be so much _fun. _ However, my smiles got the best of me. The child started screaming with one look from my eyes. Alec pushed me aside and tried to get it away from me, but I would not let him. I finally had a friend and no one was going to stop me. Not even my brother.

Alec was just trying to protect me, protect us. And it was my own foolishness that had us seen. The villagers that had learned to just ignore us and leave us to ourselves could not handle just simply letting us be anymore. They decided to end it, end us.

Neither of our abilities had manifested completely yet, and were merely just minor tools we could sometimes use to protect ourselves. And I did not even know how to properly activate my powers. However, even as a vampire I am unable to use my powers on large crowds of people, -it is a weakness not many outside the Volturi seem to know- so I was especially useless when the villagers swarmed us bounding our wrists together and dragging us through the streets. Alec did not fight at all, he just looked hid his eyes from mine by staring at the ground.

"Let go!" I struggled crying out, this could not be happening. We were safe, we were protected. Our parents would not let this happen. I tried to reach out to grab my brother ignoring the pull from the thick rope binds. "Alec, tell them they saw nothing, tell them everything is fine! They'll listen to you! Please Alec!"

But my brother did not respond, nor did he look at me. Instead he looked straight ahead to the center of the town. His eyes widened slowly.

I whipped my head forward.

They had mounted two stakes in the center of the town. Piles upon piles of wooden stacked and the crowd was gathering to witness the extermination. My mouth was going dry at the moment. I did not want to die, I wanted to live. I wanted my brother and I to leave this town, and go somewhere far away. However, this town did not want this for us, they wanted this world rid of us, because of a simple accident. An accident I had caused, and an accident that put my brother in danger. I felt guilt. I hated feeling guilty. It was a tight pain in the chest that would swell up and cause me to stop breathing. Alec nudged me forward, there was no stopping this now, and we were going to get burnt alive in front of the town. The most elaborate way possible for a witch is isn't.

I shivered looking at the piles of wood. We were no more than a meter away from them now. Simply knowing that we were not going to jail to be locked up for a few days with no food or water, the villager's way of torturing the demons out of us or that we were not going to be drowned repeatedly until we stopped screaming for them to let us go. That this time was really the end for us caused something in me to break. I started thrashing around, Alec looking at me as if I was crazy. He may have accepted our fate but I was not the type to go down that easy. If I could just break free from these ropes and turn to look at the man who had me bound, if he would just look at me. But he did not; he just put his knee to my back and pushed me into the wood piles.

"Stop struggling Devil girl," He was looking down at me, a smug grin now on his face. "The more you struggle the more pain you will feel."

I spat at his face.

It was not just these abilities that had marked to be burned but that fact we were twins. Had we be born one year apart and shown these abilities they would have suspected nothing, they would not have even bothered with us. However, twins were a bad omen, not just for the family but for the village itself.

However, it was because of these rumors of our abilities got around to neighboring villages that Aro came into our lives.

He arrived in his most lavish clothing and had the entire village pining after his riches and quickly the villagers had fallen for his manipulations. Alec and I as well thought him to be just this foreign man with worlds of experience prepared to do anything to promote peace in our land. Aro was a saint.

Aro had tried to rid the humans of those notions that we were dangerous. Buy their ignorance towards us. However the signs of something supernatural existed in us and no amount of money could suppress their fears. Aro had confronted us when we were alone one day. The villagers had given him some bread when he passed and he gratefully accepted, passing the food onto us when he came over. He let us finish before asking us questions about ourselves which we answered without thinking anything of it. Aro listened carefully and nodded through smiles. Alec did not even see anything wrong with this man and was even grateful for him. It was because of him that we were able to live so peacefully for so long.

However, this incident that caused a nosey little human child to get close to me, the witch, had to feel my burn. I had put us in danger and even though Alec had tried to stop me I had put him in danger as well. He could not even get us out this time, like so many times in the past. And Aro was not coming to save us.

Vampires usually forgot most of their human lives when they turned. They would remember bits and pieces but the lust for blood in the first few years was so dominating that past memories would become nothing more than a simple blur, a shadow of whom you were. However, it was this moment that drove my abilities and cultivated them. I could only use my powers when I thought about the burning I had felt that day, when I could see the hatred of the humans eyes looking up at me in smug satisfaction that the nuisance pair of twins would finally be gone. However, it was them that would suffer. I had just smiled at them, cursing them in my mind to feel this burning sensation. Alec was looking at me, fear in his eyes. He knew as always what I was thinking, and what I wanted to do. He was not scared for the people, but scared for me. He had tried so hard to make our abilities seem like a trick of the light, so not expose us to the town, play it up like illusions in their minds.

He had never seen our powers work, just heard the rumors.

I did not even know if we had powers.

Here we were bound to stakes about to be burnt alive and these so called gifts were not even coming to defend us. I just looked over the crowd making contact with the small boy who was at fault for this. He looked back up at me, fear in his eyes. I just smiled, and so did he. Did he think I was smiling out of good humour? One of those smiles saying 'It's not your fault, don't worry about me,' no I was smiling because he had to watch. He had to endure watching me and my precious brother burn in front of him. And this thought drove me mad. Even though the flames had yet to be lit I was absolutely burning with anger. I had always hated this life and these people but it was just so much more pure at this moment.

The child went down to his knees screaming again. Alec watched excitedly beside me, seeing what had happened, seeing my change in expressions. My powers had activated it seems and the boy was feeling the same pain I was. Marvelous.

The child's parent fell to the ground with it, not in pain herself but in absolute horror. She started shouting and throwing pebbles at us calling for the men to light the fires now and end her child's pain. However I would not let it end so easily. If I were to burn at this stake this child would burn with me. One man attempted to even climb the pile of wood, his hands raised the entire time and cheers of encouragement from the crowd drove him on. He wanted to hit us, break my concentration on the child. Alec stretched his naked toes through the rope building to launch a piece of the pile at the man's legs, causing him to stumble and fall back into the crowd of people. He just growled out in pain and glared up at us. Alec smirked.

I did not know that Aro had been watching from the crowd the entire time. It was dusk now and the sun was still up, and so he had himself hidden under his cloak until it was time. The villagers would wait until the sun wise completely hidden before burning us. And so Alec and I hung there feeling the blood run from our fingers and our limbs become numb. I could almost feel splinters digging into my back. How much longer would we have to wait. The towns people were even more enraged by our antics, they feared us even more now that they knew that even the bindings would not keep them safe in our presence.

Alec was looking at me again, a proud look in his eyes. "Sister," he whispered, "Look carefully through the crowd."

And I did. I scanned through hoping that Alec had seen him. Alec believed and trusted this man after all, which was extraordinarily rare. He only really had eyes for me after are.

I noticed the cloaked figure in the back after scanning the fourth time, and I smiled again. Aro was here. He would save us!

But it was too late. The village men had gathered with torches and started tossing them onto the pile. It caught the kindling and tinder easily and a rage fire surrounded us. My toes could feel the flames lick at them, willing to melt the skin off. I tried to flinch away, protect my feet but I was unable to. Panicking I looked at Aro but the cloak man had disappeared from sight. I glanced beside at Alec and even though the flames on him were much worse his expression from before did not change. He was happy, delighted and determined. Even though we lost sight of Aro he still believed in the man.

The flames grew higher and I started screaming. Was this what it felt like to be victim of my abilities? How strange to be on the receiving end for once, and how deliciously painful. Even through my now teary eyes I was enjoying this, to experience my death like this.

"Sister, hold on." Alec murmured. How could he even talk, the flames were around his body now, he was in a much worse state than I.

However, in the blink of an eye the flames were gone. Suppressed by an invisible force, and it was Aro who stood at the front of the crowd.

"My dear peasants," he called, in that familiar soothing voice. I had heard many times before and although now it was recognized as the voice he uses when he is talking down to people, then however, it was the voice that pulled me from the unimaginable pain. "Do you not see what you have done to these poor innocent children, all the suffering on their adorable faces?"

The villagers were in a state of shock, and everyone seemed frozen to the spot.

"Too think these beautiful twins would be able to endure so much," he turned away from the crowd and looked up at us. "They must be quite powerful, don't you agree?"

The man from before, that had tried to climb the log pile, took a step forward. "You are one of them! Aren't you! A witch!"

Aro turned to him, the smile on his face faded and he raised an eyebrow, curious at the man's outrage. "No, I'm not. And I would appreciate it if you did not use such distasteful words against me or my new friends here. Too think I would be compared to a human dabbling in matters of the supernatural. I am bit more fearsome than a simple _witch_."

The binds holding us snapped and we fell from the stakes right into Aro's arms. He held the both of us with such ease and with such glee on his face.  
"Well then, lovelies, shall we go then?" Aro began walking away. I had noticed other cloaked figures near us, backing away into the shadows of the building.

The villagers were unable to follow. Their instincts inside them screeched for them to not make a move against this beautifully terrifying man. Aro was able to leave the village without anyone following. It was not until we were out of the town completely and seating in the back of a carriage that we started to hear the screams. Aro's smile never left his face and neither did my own. And Alec just rested his head on my shoulder and let out a quiet sigh.

Aro had never been wrong; he had never failed us in our entire immortal lives. We always knew he had ours and the rest of the vampire society's best interest in his dead heart. However, it was foolish to think a human could respect our ideals. This human had not seen what we have; she did not experience the suffering the rest of us had to get to this point. She grew up adored by her human family and now protected by the vampire ones.

"My dear, Jane! You must imagine the possibilities of her abilities. How sharp they are even as a human and then how much more so they will be amplified when she gets the gift of immortality. You need to understand that this girl, human or vampire, is a threat to us and we must monitor and have her on our side. Letting them go now was the only chance I had to maintain the chance that the Volturi will have her as their own one day." I stared up and Aro in awe. He understood my worries even though I had said nothing and had outrageously questioned his judgement. "Furthermore, I have not been this excited since the arrival of you and your wonderful brother."


End file.
